Inexplicable
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Luego de que Sonic defendiera su planeta por primera vez, el doctor Robotnik se prepara para seguir adelante con sus planes. Mientras tanto, el científico trata de averiguar en qué falló y se propone a elaborar una nueva arma que desafiará al héroe de Mobius. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**¡Hola!**

 **Lo que sigue es un fic que participa de la actividad de junio del foro "Esmeralda Madre", en donde se celebra el 25° aniversario de Sonic.**

 **El fic está situado luego del primer juego y aparecerán personajes del juego _Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine_. Sí, será algo raro y sólo espero que les guste.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Sonic y sus personajes pertenecen al Sonic Team.**

* * *

Inexplicable

En una gran y curiosa fortaleza de metal se encontraba un científico analizando unos archivos en su computadora mientras que se reponía de unas magulladuras. Mientras que observaba con detenimiento los videos en una gran pantalla, él recordaba con fastidio sus constantes fracasos y cómo se habían producido sus golpes y quemaduras. No podía encontrarle una razón a todo lo que estaba viendo: si sus planes estaban saliendo tan bien, sometiendo a todo ser de ese planeta, ¿cómo puede ser que un solo animalejo ocasionaba tanto daño? No entendía cómo sus múltiples robots de toda clase no representaban ser armas mortales, como habían servido para los demás. Aquel "insecto" siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlos estallar en mil pedazos, así como también a sus naves, y por esta razón él estaba tan lastimado.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese erizo? —se preguntó con furia mientras golpeaba el panel de control con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué no es como los demás seres de su planeta?

—Doctor Robotnik, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó con cierto temor un robot parecido a un mono, quien se estaba aproximando de a poco a su jefe.

—Lo estaré, Coconuts, cuando termine mi obra maestra. Ahora ve a ver si hay suficiente energía para la activación —le ordenó regañando mientras le señalaba con el dedo la salida.

El pequeño autómata con una lámpara en su cabeza hizo un saludo estilo militar antes de irse, y desapareció tras una pesada puerta de dos hojas automatizada. El hombre lo vio marcharse, como excusa para apartar por un rato sus cansados ojos de la pantalla, aunque luego volvió a su trabajo. Le estaba causando mucha dificultad concentrarse con tanto dolor que tenía que soportar. Menos mal que sus innumerables creaciones de metal se ocupaban de muchas tareas de todo tipo, con lo que tenía más tiempo para recuperarse tranquilamente. Además, la tecnología le ayudaba a sanar con los casos un poco más graves, como ese pedazo de metal que se incrustó en uno de sus brazos, y como esa explosión que lo obligó a vendarse los ojos por días. Más parecía una momia ahora que estaba algo mejor y, lo peor de todo, era que ese erizo azul sólo tenía algunos rasguños cuando se dio cuenta que no podría seguir luchando.

Eso último le fue lo más difícil de admitir, aunque consideraba que no había perdido la guerra; tan sólo era una retirada para volver con todo más tarde. A lo largo de su vida fue demostrando a los demás que él nunca se rendiría, y que haría lo posible para cumplir sus metas. Sólo quería que reconocieran su trabajo, y ahora ese animal de pelaje azul llamado Sonic se unía a esas cosas que impedían sus planes, como esos científicos que rechazaron una y otra vez sus inventos. Por eso no veía la hora para retomar su labor y, esta vez, estaría preparado por si ese chico de zapatillas rojas viniera. Pero, por ahora, sólo podía averiguar por qué sus ataques habían fallado. Luego de observar los videos, llegó a una conclusión: sus métodos no estaban hechos para alguien tan escurridizo; simplemente esquivaba los ataques y su agilidad le permitía darse el lujo de golpearlo cuantas veces quiera.

—Combatir fuego contra fuego. Algo que esté a su nivel —dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía de lado, recordando su próximo plan—. Algo tan veloz como ese roedor y con la energía de una máquina. Nada podrá vencerlo.

Su risa siniestra fue acallada cuando escuchó el sonido que hacía la puerta cada vez que se activaba. Eso mismo significaba que alguien venía, seguramente algún secuaz, y el calvo no tenía ánimo alguno para tonterías, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar. El ruido de pasos bastante separados contra el suelo de metal le hacía suponer que se trataba de alguien con bastante altura y en efecto así fue. Un ser electrónico de casi dos metros se apareció a su lado y llevaba consigo una bandeja con un montón de medicamentos de todo tipo. Eso lo llevó a arrugar la cara de desagrado al instante, y por el otro lado, el ser mecánico sonreía, ya que en el fondo disfrutaba que su jefe sufriera.

—¡Hora de la medicina, doctor "R"! —exclamó con entusiasmo el robot parecido a un gallo, y dejó la bandeja sobre el teclado, lo más cercano posible del paciente.

—¿Tan pronto, Scratch? —le respondió bastante enojado, con lo que le gruñó apretando los dientes—. ¡Pero si ya me siento bien, pedazo de chatarra!

—Siempre con excusas, ¿no es así? —dijo el ave artificial, manteniendo aun su sonrisa, y se atrevió a medirle la temperatura apoyando una de sus frías alas sobre la frente del hombre. Ya tenía su diagnóstico—. Aún se encuentra mal y debe hacerme caso. Por algo me nombró como su médico, ¿o no?

Ivo Robotnik no le discutió eso último ya que el arrogante gallo tenía razón; sólo siguió refunfuñando. Si no fuera por su utilidad y buen trabajo como asistente, que superaba a sus demás creaciones, lo degradaría en un segundo. Pero su nuevo invento ya se ocuparía de quitarle esa valentía de más que tenía ese galliforme flacucho, si es que todo salía bien, y eso hizo que soportara esa situación con algo de paciencia. Parecía interminable aquel tiempo en que actuó el médico personal, y el cambio de vendajes fue lo peor, haciendo que algunas veces el científico obeso reprimiera gritos de dolor. Finalmente, el doctor de extraños bigotes se sintió peor cuando terminó ese momento y su rabia se intensificó cuando oyó al autómata reírse por lo bajo cuando éste se iba alejando. Ya sin compañía, él sólo esperaba a que su tortura se demorara un buen tiempo.

Se vengaría del pollo mecánico ante la primera oportunidad, aunque más quería deshacerse de Sonic. Luego comprendió que necesitaría más máquinas dañinas, modificar su _Eggmobile_ , y quitarle la posibilidad al erizo de moverse libremente. Con eso se dejará de meterse en lo que no le importa, pensaba, y todavía faltaba que conociera su última producción. Esta vez, el chico azul no tendría oportunidad de impedir su plan de dominar todo Mobius, y si finalmente lo capturaba, el enemigo pasaría el resto de su vida convertido en un robot. Su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplirse, y no volvería a escuchar la voz de ese _mobian_ veloz aconsejándole irónicamente. Eso último era algo que también lo molestaba: esa seguridad e informalidad del animal con púas, diciendo cada vez que tenía un desafío en frente "¡Hagamos esto!", y cuando veía que todo explotaba exclamaba "Me largo de aquí" para salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —se preguntó con bronca, alzando la voz para acallar sus pensamientos—. ¡Me venció una alimaña ignorante, que no está al nivel de mi inteligencia!

Su explosión de ira fue interrumpida cuando un mensaje apareció en un rincón de su pantalla. Cuando atendió la video-llamada, vio que se trataba de Coconuts, quien le avisaba que todo ya estaba preparado para la activación de su última invención. Escuchar esa noticia hizo que apareciera una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y, sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su laboratorio. Comenzó a caminar al principio con cierto cuidado y, luego de atravesar la puerta automática, los autómatas con los que se encontraba se alejaban de él por temor. Eso estaba bien, pensaba sin borrar su sonrisa y ahora marchaba con más confianza, que supieran quién era el que mandaba, quién era quien controlaba sus vidas. El pasillo era bastante amplio y todo recubierto de metal; ni siquiera había una pequeña ventana que dejara pasar la luz natural. Todo estaba iluminado con tubos fluorescentes y, de vez en cuando, había cámaras de vigilancia.

Finalmente él estuvo en frente de la puerta de la sala en donde se realizaban sus experimentos, y esta misma se abrió en un segundo, permitiéndole así ingresar. Por todas partes, ya sea en largas mesadas o en estanterías, había partes robóticas de todo tipo. Algunas de estas correspondían a simples repuestos o por trabajos a medias, pero cierto porcentaje se debía a las piezas de los robots que fueron destruidos por el erizo azul. Llegando al centro de la gran habitación, unos secuaces se estaban encargando de mantener el orden en ese lugar, y se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a su líder. Asimismo, ellos se alejaron pero se mantuvieron ocultos ya que querían estar al tanto de la llegada del nuevo integrante. Robotnik revisó las máquinas porque no confiaba del todo en sus subordinados, ya sea porque no son muy capaces o porque sentía que lo harían mal a propósito.

Las cifras estaban bien, y después fue colocando los electrodos en diversos sitios del cuerpo de la máquina que alcanzaba el metro de altura. Las creaciones especiales debían tratarse de manera diferente ya que no eran como sus otros _badniks,_ en donde un pequeño animal se encontraba en su interior. Luego de terminar con esto, los seres mecánicos escondidos siguieron con su mirada al hombre, puesto que se alejó para llegar hacia un interruptor. Cuando se dio el paso a la electricidad, hubo baja tensión en el lugar haciendo que las luces parpadearan y, además, el nuevo experimento comenzó a sacudirse. La activación terminó con lo que Ivo regresó para ver el resultado: su construcción seguía inmóvil y él no comprendía en qué había fallado. Revisó nuevamente los datos y no había ningún error; mientras hacía esto, sus esbirros salieron con lentitud de sus escondites. Muchos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de operaciones pero esto no molestó a su jefe; él se mantenía pensativo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró el calvo, cruzándose de brazos—. Está funcionando, puedo oír el motor, pero no sé por qué no se mueve. ¡Chatarra inservible!

Al decir eso último, el hombre le dio un golpe fuerte en la frente del ser metálico con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que quienes estaban allí cerca saltaran hacia atrás del susto. Al instante de recibir el golpe, el autómata en la mesada abrió sus ojos, para mostrar sus escleróticas negras y los irises rojos. El recién llegado se fue sentando y mirando todo al alcance de su vista. Sus colegas lo observaban de manera extraña; algo siniestro tenía aquel que no inspiraba confianza. Por otro lado, el inventor aún no se alegraba ya que primero debía ponerlo a prueba. En primer lugar, le ordenó que volara y lo consiguió luego de activar los propulsores en sus zapatillas. Luego fue el turno del escudo eléctrico, donde también funcionó y pudo registrarse la gran cantidad de voltios. Para lo que seguía, debían ir hacia un sitio más espacioso, con lo que todos salieron del laboratorio para reencontrarse con los largos pasillos.

—Doctor Robotnik —comenzó diciendo el mono artificial temblando como una hoja por miedo que sentía. El susodicho estaba de buen humor con lo que le permitió seguir hablando—, ¿por qué el nuevo integrante se parece mucho a Sonic?

—Para demostrarle cómo va a terminar si sigue entrometiéndose en mis planes —respondió con seguridad y luego fue preparando el velocímetro. Al terminar, se dirigió hacia el sujeto de prueba—. Muy bien, Metal Sonic, veamos ahora cuán rápido eres. Ve hacia el final del corredor para tomar carrera.

El erizo mecánico obedeció de inmediato y luego regresó a una velocidad sorprendente. Luego de ver el número en la pantalla, el científico sonrió para después carcajear; lo logró: había conseguido ser capaz de inventar algo tan rápido como ese _mobian_ presumido. Sólo algunos de los seguidores se animaban a celebrar con su dirigente porque ahora no sólo debían temerle a su amo, sino también al novato. Pero eso último al tirano de Mobius no le daba importancia, sino que pensaba con una sonrisa malévola que sus planes aun podían hacerse realidad y, esta vez, estaría más que preparado por si su enemigo volvía a aparecer.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
